la propuesta
by mariabsanchezm99
Summary: Eli caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando. Burpy lo miraba pero se mareo de verlo caminar de un lado a otro . Eli vio a la babosa que estava mareada. -Perdón burpy es que estoy nervioso dijo Elí . que sera / a quien se lo pedira / no lo se pero leean y sabran :)


hola a todos este es un one shot que tube en un sueño que no entendi pero espero que les guste besos y que empiese la historia :)...;)

* * *

La propuesta

Eli caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando. Burpy lo miraba pero se mareo de verlo caminar de un lado a otro . Eli vio a la babosa que estava mareada. -Perdón burpy es que estoy nervioso dijo Elí .

La babosa le chillo para saber por qué está nervioso. Aw burpy no sé qué a ser o como pedírselo dijo eli mirando al piso Burpy se confundió mucho más de lo que estaba.

En ese momento kord llama a eli para que le ayude para poder desatorar a pronto

Cuando lograron desatorarlo kord le pregunta a eli.

-Amigo que tienes porque estas con nervios dijo kord.

Eli nada mas lo mira y le responde –No se kord hace tiempo que me gusta trixie y e tratado de pedirle. en ese momento entra trixie a la sala.

-Hola chicos que están haciendo ? Pregunto ella

-Solo desatoramos a pronto de la pared dijo kord riéndose.

Trixie se les queda mirando y se va a su abitasion

Eli y kord cuando vieron que se fue. kord le dijo a eli que siguiera de lo que le estaba contando

-Amigo continua de lo que estabas diciendo dijo kord.

Eli respiro y dijo-Le voy a pedir a trixie si se quiere ser mi novia dijo eli. Kord sonrió al oír eso-Y que estas esperan díselo ya dijo kord.

-No aun no es el momento se lo voy a pedir cuando sea el momento dijo eli.

de repente sale pronto de la cocina diciendo que vallan a comer.

Chicos vengan a comer que pronto preparo su famosa ensalada de patas de insecto dijo orgulloso el topoide.

Después de comer trixie sale al patio trasero a practicar un rato con sus babosas. Eli la observaba des de una ventana y sale para hablar con ella.

-Trix... Podemos hablar dijo algo nervioso.

-Si de que quieres hablar pregunta la pelirroja

-Es que te quiero... En ese momento antes que pudiera seguir suena la alarma

Ambos entran y eli no tarda en preguntar.

-Kord que sucede pregunto eli.

-Hay un problema twist esta atacando en la caverna futirían los científicos necesitan nuestra ayuda dijo kord

-Que estamos esperando chicos andando dijo eli

Salieron corriendo al garaje y se fueron en sus mecas

Al llegar a la caverna vieron que twist estaba atacando todo el laboratorio con corto circuito .

-De téngase dijo eli.

-Eli shane ja creí que no llegarían dijo twist con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-A que te refieres dijo eli.

De repente fueron rodeados por los hombres de blakk.

-Aww Eli una idea dijo kord.

-Si lancen todas las babosas que puedan dijo eli.

En ese momento se inicio la batalla corto circuito ataco con una electroshock malvada que electrocuto a pronto kord contra ataco con una babosa congelada logrando congelar a (5 o 6) hombres de blakk.

Twist lanzo una demoledora malvada que fue directo Asia Elí . En la logro esquivar y iso la doble fusión de burpy con joules que le logro dar a twist . Asiendo que ellos escaparan

-Adonde fueron pregunta trixie

-Creo que escaparon dijo kord.

-Ok regresemos al refugio dijo eli.

En el refugio

Eli no lograba como proponerle matrimonio a trixie cada vez que lo intentaba siempre lo interrumpían

De repente tocan la puerta del cuarto de eli . El abre para saber quién era se sorprendió al ver a trixie .

-Hola eli puedo pasar dijo la pelirroja.

-Si pasa dijo eli .

-Te puedo preguntar algo dijo ella.

-Aw si que cosa? Pregunto el.

-Por que te colocas tan nervioso al preguntarme algo dijo ella.

Eli se queda callado por un rato y le responde.

-Es que e tratado de pedirte que si antes que pudiera continuar lo interrumpen de nuevo era kord que los estaba llamando para que lo ayudara con unas cosas.

Ambos bajan para ayudar al trol de las cavernas con unas cajas.

Kord se le acerca a eli y le pregunta.

-Amigo ya le dijiste dijo kord en voz baja para que trixie no lo escuchara.

-Aun no e tratado pero siempre me interrumpen dijo eli algo molesto.

-Perdón amigo no era mi intensión dijo kord.

-Descuida ya se lo voy a decir dijo eli.

Terminando de recoger las cajas kord sale y eli se queda solo con trixie.

Trixie se le acerca a Eli y le dice.

-mm Eli ya me puedes decir lo que me querías preguntar dijo ella.

Eli respira hondo y responde.

-Trixie te e querido preguntar sí quieres ser antes que pudiera a menos terminar la frase lo interrumpe los gritos de pronto.

-Awwww ayuda alguien ayude a pronto dijo gritando el topoide.

Trixie sale a ver que era lo que querrá pronto.

Eli ve que Trixie sale-Porque siempre cuando trato de pedirle a trixie que sea mi novia siempre me interrumpen se dijo así mismo.

Eli cuando salió a ver que era lo que pasaba vio que otra vez se atoro .

-Pronto cuantas veses te tenemos que desatar de la pared dijo Eli empujando a pronto para que lograra salir .

-Cuando ya dejen de serle bromas resbalosas a pronto dijo indignado el topoide.

Trixie nada más rueda los ojos al oír eso ,Cuando ya logran desatorarlo. Pronto se marcha a su habitación y deja otra vez a Eli y Trixie otra vez solos.

Eli sele queda mirando a trixie y le dice .

-Creo ya no van a interrumpir lo que te voy a decir .

Ella se le queda mirando y le dice.

-Y que era lo que me ibas a decir dijo ella.

Eli respira hondo y responde.

-Trixie quieres ser... antes que pudiera terminar suena el reloj .

-Eli creo que me lo tendrás que decírmelo mañana dijo ella.

Eli nada más asiente antes de que Trixie se marchara se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejillas.

Eli se sorprendió y su corazón le latía más rápido.

-Que descanses dijo Trixie marchándose a su habitación.

-Tú igual dijo Eli .

A la mañana siguiente..

Eli va asía el cuarto de Trixie decidido a pedirle que sea su novia cuando ya iba a tocar la puerta lo llama kord

Amigo puedes ayudarme dijo kord Eli nada más se fue decepcionado por no poder hablar con Trixie .

Cuando llego donde estaba kord.

-Kord y esta vez porque me llamabas dijo eli.

-Porque pronto o trabes se atoro dijo kord.

-Aww pronto hasta cuando dijo eli.

-Hasta que las babosas dejen de hacerle bromas a pronto dijo el topoide

Kord y eli rodaron los ojos al escuchar a pronto .

-Sáquenme de aquí dijo pronto.

-Ya te vamos a sacar no te alteres dijo eli.

-listo kord - si amigo . Kord y eli jalaron con todas sus fuerzas para poder sacar a pronto asta que por fin sacan al topoide.

Este les agradeció pero seguía enojado con unas risueñas babosas.

-eli una cosa dijo kord.

-que cosa pregunto eli.

-no ibas a ir a hablar con trixie dijo kord.

Eli se le había olvidado ese pequeñito detalle -gracias kord por recordármelo - no hay de que amigo pero as lo ya y creo que aun no se a despertado dijo kord

-Porque crees eso dijo eli.

-Solo ve a ver dijo kord señalando la puerta del cuarto de trixie.

Eli fue Asia la puerta de la habitación de trixie cuando el iba a tocar la puerta se abrío

-Amm buenos días eli dijo trixie algo extrañada al verlo en frete a su habitación.

-buenos días trix dijo Elí rascándose la cabeza.

-tri-trixie te acuerdas que anoche te iba a decir algo dijo Elí nervioso.

Si que era lo que me ibas a decir pregunto la pelirroja.

Eli respiro profundo y dijo.

-quieres .antes que pudiera terminar de hablar suena la alarma.

-creo que tendrás que decírmelo mas tarde dijo trixie.

-aww está bien dijo eli bajando con trixie las escalera.

-que sucede kord pregunto eli.

-tenemos un ataque en la caverna campo callado twist y loke y lobe están ocasionando problemas dijo kord.

-Andando chicos dijo eli

Cuando llegaron a campo callado…

-que tal eli shane dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

-TWIST dijeron todos.

-si y creo que cayeron en una trampa dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca ...

De repente vieron que los rodeaban los hombres de blakk.

-y como saldremos de esta dijo pronto.

-chicos alerta dijo eli.

En ese momento se inicio la lucha

Loke y lobe lanzaron babosas granada malvadas asía la banda de shane ellos las esquivaron y kord lanzo una babosa tornado asía loke y lobe que iso que salieran del lugar.

Trixie lanzo una demoledora asía los hombres de blakk a siendo caer unas cocas y encerrándolos en un círculo alrededor de ellos y pronto les lanzo una flatulorinca asiéndolos desmallar por el olor y eli peleaba con twist Este le lanza a eli una carnero malvada pero logra esquivarlo y contra ataca con burpy que logro golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo .twist logra escapara .

-están todos bien dijo eli

-si estamos bien dijo trixie

Cuando regresaron al refugió eli se le acercó a trixie

-trixie puedo hablar en privado con tigo dijo eli.

-si y que querías decirme dijo trixie Eli la miro a los ojos respiro profundamente y dijo.

-trixie e tratado de decirte esto . Eli iso una pausa y dijo.

-trixie quieres ser mi novia dijo eli ya calmado.

Trixie se quedó impactada en lo que dijo eli.

El nada mas al ver que no respondía se entristeció y bajo la cabeza, ella al verlo le levanto la mirada y le da un ligero beso en los labios . Eli se quedó impactado.

-creo que eso responde a tu pregunta dijo trixie.

Eli sonrió al oír eso.

-en verdad lo estas diciendo en cerio dijo eli sin quitar la sonrisa boba en su rostro -si lo digo enserio dijo ella .

Eli se le acerca y ella asía lo mismo ata juntar sus labio en un tierno beso ...


End file.
